guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Raptor
These are probably the most annoying mobs I've ever encountered. A whole team of Assassins? GG 68.39.149.99 01:47, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Mantra of Resolve and it's farming time, oh, Wild Strike 77.98.23.57 14:35, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :These things are annoying as hell to my sin when I'm not packing expose defenses. When I'm just about to kill them off with my spike they put up Critical Defenses. Icy Hot Ben 19:20, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::Defile Defenses is pretty win against these guys if you're taking out one at once; otherwise, Mirror of Disenchantment hits them all at once for nukers. Though if you're nuking with spells it's a moot point of course... (T/ ) 19:25, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Whats worse, packs of 6+ lvl 24 assassin or 3 28 sin onis? At least onis groups can only murder up to 3 people at a time...--69.145.194.67 21:03, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Hmm, KD or AoE damage...Ward of Stability...yep, Oni are weak compared to these. (T/ ) 21:08, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :: there is a raptor nest outside ratasum, the lvl 15 raptors count toward the reputation farming thing...stone sheath hits them like a truck, no crits ftw--220.245.178.136 01:27, 15 September 2007 (CDT) :::Ever hit these guys with Golden Fox Strike > Wild Strike > Shattering Assault? It's pretty funny, they pretty much crumple when you finish the chain. And you can even use Critical Defenses yourself, because they've got no way to strip it. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 19:56, 27 November 2007 (UTC) the way they look kinda expected the raptors to be the jurassic park style,not really chickens with daggers style.....it just doesnt make them look that dangerous when they are really small and look like a walking bird.considering they are one of the new ataxes of eye of the north,they shoulda been more impressivly overwhelming. :Raptors are very much like chickens, unless I'm horribly mistaken :P --Shadowcrest 01:10, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :The raptors in Jurassic Park are fiction, recent evidence suggests that quick agile dinos like velociraptors actually had feathers, as for the chicken thing, owls and certain other types of birds are called "raptor" as well so I guess ANET is just trying to be realistic on this one =)no the 8 foot raptors were discovered right after the movie was made and spiesbergs raptor were also 8 foot tall so anet can be realilistic either way but since theese guy are assassians they should be small ::A real life 'raptor' very much looks like that, the ones in the movies and most forms of fiction have been 'sexed up' of sorts. --Blue.rellik 01:39, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::: The feathers make makes me think about an archaeopteryx. Anyone else? FiveAcez 01:55, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :::: Well, small theropod dinosaurs such as the Velociraptors are believed to have evolved into birds via specimens such as Archaeopteryx Lithographica. It would not be surprising if the two dinosaurs (I'm being a little lenient here in calling A. Lithographica a "dinosaur") appeared somewhat similar. After all, their skeletal structures, noticeably the head, tail, forearms, etc, are very similar in both species. See this article Wikipedia on Origin of Avian Dinosaurs (birds).Newms34 06:45, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::::: THey also sound like chickens wen you kill them. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 10:43, 3 November 2008 (UTC) opinions in the article I think that saying that these mobs are extremely annoying in the article on these is an opinion. Isn't the point of this to provide facts, not opinions. You could say that they have a very high block percentage, but I have never found these annoying, so I was surprised to see that opinion in the article. :I changed it a bit "If using a melee-heavy team, they can be extremely annoying due to their use of critical defenses and high critical strikes." Sound better? The Paintballer (T/ ) 18:33, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Type of Damage? I might have missed this, but does anyone know if it's slashing or piercing damage these guys do? It isn't mentioned on the Raptor or Raptor Nestling page. --Valandil D 19:14, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :When I was raptor farming this weekend, I used a +10 armor shield vs slash and vs piercing, but all the raptor were hitting like 0 and 1's on me so, I can't really tell. Maybe you should trying this with no armor on, just the shield and then compare the damages.Omanhunter 20:04, April 4, 2010 (UTC)